


My Song, Reality

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Sweethearts, Destiny, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Old Feelings, Paopu Fruit Sharing, Reunion, Sea salt ice cream is inspired by Paopu Fruit here, That's why everyone wants it, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Like most of the Organization, Zexion remembers little from his life before. What he does remember is a melody and a smile, brightening his darkened world. An ambush during a reconnaissance mission provides him with answers that he thought he would never recall.





	My Song, Reality

Zexion had a vague memory of his time as a Somebody. It was the only one that he truly remembered, but in this world of perpetual blankness, he couldn't recall the details. All he knew was that it repeated itself in his mind in the early hours of the morning, when he grew weary.

_One moment, he was running from the castle, and in the next, he was gazing up at a smiling face and an outstretched hand from the edge of the largest fountain._

He couldn't remember the person's eyes. All that remained of his past life was that memory, along with an accompanying song.

In quiet moments, between meetings or after missions, he could just remember the tune, absently humming it under his breath. No one cared to stop him, every member retaining at least one habit from their old life. It was a collective, unspoken agreement that if it didn't interfere with missions, the Nobodies were free to whatever habits they wished.

Number IX had been a welcome break from the abrasive attitudes. He was open, aloof, and remembered more kindness than anything else. However, they had little time to interact before a recon mission to Christmas Town a month after Demyx's arrival, due to Zexion's late shifts in the castle's laboratories.

After defeating a few aggressive Heartless, and watching the newest member attempt to fight, he concluded that there _must_ be someone better-suited to training him. It was fortunate that Zexion was able to tend his wounds with ease, skilled in the healing arts from his time under Vexen's clinical direction.

He was tired, his focus on bandaging as he knelt beside him, so he failed to notice when he started humming the song of his youth. Demyx stared up at him intensely when he pulled away, much more lucid than the concussion might suggest, and he began questioning what was wrong. Before the words could leave his mouth, however, Demyx suddenly burst out “It's you!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I wrote that song for a boy I met twelve years ago. I never played it for anyone else. It was _you_...” The expression quickly changed from a subdued awe to a vibrant grin. Suddenly, Demyx was on top of him, injuries forgotten as he hugged him tightly. “I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again! One day, you just stopped showing up. I didn't know what happened, but I knew it was something bad. I was so worried!”

Zexion breathed steadily, holding onto his shoulders as a reaction to the sudden movement as he began to process his words. Demyx finally released him enough to grin down at him, and Zexion confirmed that it was the same smile from his memories.

“You're that little musician boy... The one who sat atop the largest fountain and played for the crowds...”

“Yeah, that's right.” Demyx nuzzled his cheek sweetly, delighted. “I'm so glad that I found you again! I was looking for you. Fate is a funny thing, huh?”

 _Fate?_ “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Demyx shivered suddenly, leaning in again to conserve warmth. “It's so cold here...”

Zexion frowned, weighing his options, before deciding on the best course of action.

“Hold on to me, tightly. Don't let go.”

Demyx complied, confused. He yelped as Zexion began sinking into a dark portal on the ground, arms trapped behind him from the hug giving him no chance to escape. His resurfaced fear quickly dissipated when he was flooded with warmth, however. Demyx opened his eyes to realise that they were in a new place.

“Wow... It's so beautiful here. I've never seen anything like it.”

Without thinking, he climbed off of Zexion to better take in his surroundings, hands on his hips and eyes wide. Zexion stood as well, brushing the snow and sand off of his coat. Had his childhood crush always been so strange? He couldn't remember.

“What's this place called, anyway?”

“Destiny Islands. I did not come here for the name, but it adds an amusing touch.”

Demyx hummed softly, watching the dying sun make the waves glisten. He waved to the water, almost in a trance. In response, it began to behave strangely, rising and separating.

Zexion was unable to withhold a gasp, which snapped Demyx out of his reverie. The water falling back into itself made him jump. “Was that me?”

“As in life,” Zexion murmured under his breath. Smiling, he nodded. “We have powers unique to us, influenced by what we coveted most. Our weapons are the same.”

“So do you hit things with a giant book?” Demyx joked, laughing.

Zexion's face became a neutral mask in thought. Had the concussion erased the memory of their battle? Or had Demyx been so focused on his own weapon that he hadn't noticed?

“Yes, as a matter of fact.”

“Oh. So what I saw was real, then?” His musing was answered by that disbelieving tone.

“As real as the rest of this experience.”

“That's awesome.”

Demyx seemed as though he were about to run his mouth again, when his attention froze on a large tree overlooking the sea.

“Let's go eat some fruit!” Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand, pulling him towards the tree without listening to his protests. Zexion had barely processed this before a fleshy fruit was pressed to his mouth, Demyx already sitting on the tree, reaching down with a large smile. A stirring of memory surfaced, assuring him that the scene was familiar, if with a different setting.

_Ienzo stared up at the boy incredulously, his surprise allowing the ice cream to be placed in his mouth. He couldn't fathom why Myde would give away his own._

“ _Here, eat up!” Myde sang, watching as Ienzo took a bite._

_It was nice, but Ienzo began feeling guilty that he had two and Myde had none. Quickly, stony face determined and cheeks pink, he held his own stick to Myde's mouth. The older boy didn't seem to care that Ienzo had already taken a bite, happily having his share._

_When they were finished, Myde leaned back against the retaining wall, gazing at the clouds with a huge grin. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Slowly, the memory dissolved, replaced again by reality._

Zexion felt a tug of sadness from the void where his heart should be. _I suppose that Ienzo didn't remember the words._

“Eat up,” Demyx coaxed gently, the fingers of his free hand wrapping around Zexion's over another of the fruits. Zexion offered him the remnants of a shy smile, raising that hand to Demyx's lips.

“Only if you eat with me.”

Demyx brightened, an impressive feat given his bubbly nature, and bit off a large piece. Zexion did the same, chewing thoughtfully.

He turned to watch the shimmering waves, wondering if he were still lost in his memories. _Am I making this up to appease some lost part of me? Or perhaps I am hallucinating from fatigue? A fruit should not taste like that ice cream, even if it_ does _grow by the sea._

“This brings back memories, huh?” Demyx murmured, leaning back as much as he could and staring at the sky. “I didn't think I'd get to taste the ice cream again, when the shop broke down.”

_So it tastes that way to Demyx as well._

“You know... There's a rumour, about fruit something like this. I wonder if this is supposed to be the place?”

“A rumour?”

Demyx nodded, continuing. His words appeared to overlap with those of his younger self again.

“ _Somewhere out there, there's a place with star-shaped fruit. They say that if you share it with people, all of your destinies are intertwined. Inseparable. I can't imagine anything sweeter, than never being able to lose those you love, and who love you back. Even if it's only one person, the friendships you make with them are forever._  
  
_“Some say that the reason everyone loves this ice cream more than any other is because it tastes like that fruit. People buy lots, to share with friends and family, because they want to believe it's true. That way, they can be comfortable, knowing that no matter what happens, they'll always be together.”_

“Do you think it's true?” Demyx's voice broke through Myde's, turning to face him with that same dreamy stare.

“Well,” Zexion paused, watching the lines between memory and reality sharpen once more. “True or not, we were returned to one another.” He lifted himself onto the branch, resting against him. Demyx wrapped his arm around his shoulders, delighted when Zexion leaned in slightly.

They turned to each other, smiling softly. Slowly, ensuring that it was wanted, Demyx pressed their lips together. Zexion kissed back with the same quiet intensity, eyes sparkling. Their affection had been more innocent then, their kisses on foreheads and cheeks, but the new expression held echoes of the same feelings. _Love. Contentment. Hope._

“I'm so happy I found you,” Demyx whispered, barely heard over the breeze that moved their hair.

“I feel as though I'm dreaming,” Zexion admitted, cupping Demyx's cheek to distract himself from the unpleasantness of his thoughts. “As though I will wake up at any moment, and you'll be gone.”

Demyx frowned, holding his face between both of his palms. His gaze was serious, studying him with unusual clarity. “I'm right here. This is real, I promise.”

“But, the line that separates my memories from-”

“I'm not going anywhere. No matter what.” Demyx ate the remainder of the fruit in his hand, which Zexion had bitten. His smile was goofy, but his eyes were heartfelt, his intentions clear.

Zexion took comfort in the gesture, raising his own hand to his mouth and doing the same. He conceded the point, mimicking Demyx's words to express his conviction.

“You're right. If we found each other this time, we will again. No matter what.”

 


End file.
